


Batman: Scapegoat - Audio Podfic

by The_Gods_We_Belong_To



Series: Batman: Scapegoat [1]
Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics, DCU (Comics), Nightwing - Fandom
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Superheroes, comic books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gods_We_Belong_To/pseuds/The_Gods_We_Belong_To
Summary: A dark and deadly new figure emerges from the shadows of Gotham, a predator called Scapegoat, who leaves a gruesome greeting for Batman. But who is this murderous zealot, and what does he want with the Dark Knight? In his hunt for answers, Batman will face with villains both old and new, and fight side-by-side with his closest allies.
Series: Batman: Scapegoat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684222
Kudos: 4





	Batman: Scapegoat - Audio Podfic

**Author's Note:**

**Author's Note:**

> Music - “Dreams Never Die”, “Destroy Your Mind”, “Roaming the Streets at Night”, “In Pursuit of Silence”, “Glass Bells Dancing with a Synthesizer”, and “Then it Disappeared” by Daniel Birch. (www.danielbirchmusic.com) Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International (CC BY-NC 4.0) https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/
> 
> The True Entity of Life” by Daniel Birch and Ben Pegley. (www.danielbirchmusic.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International  
> (CC BY-NC 4.0) https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/


End file.
